Stay
by JolexMyHeart
Summary: I was inspired by jolex in 14x03 so I thought I'd write a little one shot that takes place before the elevator scene.


**Stay**

Note: This is just a little short fluffy writing I was inspired to do after 14x03. Based on Jo's comment in the elevator about missing him the night before. As for Unleashing the truth someone asked how long I'm planning to write it. The truth is I know where I'm ending it, I know the very last scene, but I haven't reached that point yet. As to what chapter it will be is unknown. I get ideas every day, and despite me knowing how it will end when I write my plans change. So, I'm just taking it chapter by chapter but when I know it's the last you will know. But thank you for everyone that has stuck with that story even when I wasn't updating much. I'm going to try to update at least once a week now that I'm inspired again.

* * *

Bliss; it was a concept Jo had forgotten about. With all the pain that had come with this past year. When they say months or years everything can change, Jo had never grasped the whole meaning until now. Yeah, she changed after going from having no one, being a foster child, to the up and coming doctor. But this was a different change. For the last few months to a year Jo had lived without Alex. It was as if the pair never existed after his loss of tempter. Yeah, she'd been mad from the words he spoke to her, but since that day before the so-called trail she had forgiven him. Yet they still hadn't talked. But It was weird despite her not talking to him Jo had been trying so hard to resist him, but your heart wanted what it wants.

Now now after all these months apart, the pair had been back on for the last week. Since their little hook-up if you could even call it that considering they were still sleeping together, the pair had been inseparable. Alex had been staying at the loft all week. After their shifts Jo would meet him at his car, and they come back to the loft. Now that's all they did, they were in pure bliss with one another.

At this moment the pair had just finished having sex, her breath had just caught up with her. Jo laid her head upon his chest as she felt him tracing small circles along her arm. It's like all the pain had disappeared, and they were happy. Jo stopped driving herself crazy about what this meant, they hadn't exactly had that conversation either. They had just seemed to pick up where they left off after Alex confessed about finding her husband.

Breathing, in and out, to get himself into a state where he'd be able to talk. The truth was the two had been caught up on making up for lost time that the pair hadn't verified what this meant. To him it was simple he loved her, and didn't want her to think this was just sex.

It would never just be sex with her.

With the light gray covers pulled over them, with his arms wrapped around the brunette. His fingers traced lazily over her arm as he listened to her breathing. It brought a calmness to him. " I love you." It's like his mouth spoke before his thoughts could catch up with him.

Jo for a second froze but in a good way. A goofy smile seemed to curve along her lips, when she heard those three simple words. She had spent so much time the last few weeks fighting against her love for Alex, but she realized she couldn't. The love they shared for one another was way too strong.

" I love you too." There was no hesitation in her voice as she tilted her head up. The light from the nightstand seemed to show her a clear picture of his face.

His fingers moved to take one of hers, almost like his fingers were playing with hers. " I don't want you to think this was just a few days of sex between us, I know I messed up, but like I said I could never hurt you. I told you what I did because I want a future with us." Again, like when he confessed about finding Paul, he felt nerves running through his veins not knowing what she'd say.

" Hey hey, I forgave you a long time ago, I think it's time you forgive yourself. Alex the only way we can move forward is if you forgive your past, and understand that you're a good guy." Suddenly she lifted herself to sit in the bed, crossing her legs over one another. Reaching over Alex the female grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it over her head. Once she settled in his shirt, she leaned herself over him once again. " I wouldn't be here if I didn't want a future. We both have our flaws, but I think we can manage to work it all out."

Maybe Jo was right, it wasn't her standing in the way of their future; it was him. He didn't want to be his dad, he wasn't. But maybe he needed to forgive himself. " You're right. I'll work on forgiving myself." He whispered with his head laying against the pillows, but he brushed his lips against hers.

With that the pair laid there within each other's arms in complete bliss, just like they had the last few days. But unfortunately, Alex had to head back to Meredith's, yes, he would've liked to stay, but in the end, he had work early the following day, and he had no more clean clothes here. He looked down seeing Jo's eyes were closed. " I have to go." He whispered knowing she hadn't drifted off to sleep yet. He carefully unwrapped his arms from around her and moved his legs to the edge of the bed moving to lift himself up.

Jo had felt at ease, allowing herself to just relax within Alex's arms. But then he said he was leaving. Why was he leaving? Normally like the last few days he would spend the night. A small pout curved its way along her lips as she moved to get herself up. Seeing Alex sitting there pulling his clothes back on she slipped her arms around his waist. Resting her head on his shoulder mumbling out " Why are you leaving?"

" I have work early on tomorrow, and I need clean clothes. I can't exactly walk into the hospital with the same clothes I wore today." Tilting his head to the side he pressed a kiss to her cheek. " As much as I want to stay."

" You can always stay the night then leave early tomorrow morning. Now that I've got you back I don't want to sleep without you." She playfully whined out to the male as her arms tighten up around him. Pressing her lips to his neck.

" Jo... Don't make this harder than it has to be. I want to stay, but I have to go. But I promise tomorrow I'm all yours." He whispered.

" Fine, but don't expect to leave tomorrow, once I have you in this bed, you're not leaving." Finally releasing her arms from around him. Slipping his shirt off, she handed it over to him. She watched as Alex got up and slipped his shirt on over his head. Giving him a deep kiss before she finally let him go.

Was it so wrong to want to keep him here? Tucking herself under the covers, Jo just watched the loft door that just closed. The bed was warm without him, she missed having her body pressed up against his, but at least they'd have tomorrow.

But if only he would've just stayed.


End file.
